


Project: Fame

by OXIGENIUSHIPSTER31



Category: Smosh
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1927059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OXIGENIUSHIPSTER31/pseuds/OXIGENIUSHIPSTER31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the writer of The Dark Identities Series, comes the chilling tale of two men's attempt at fame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Project: Fame

**Project: Fame**

 

 

”Are you sure about this?” Anthony questioned “This is what we have to do since we now have less subscribers than firetrucking Shane Dawson.” Ian replied “You’re right, this is a completely rational thing to do, now that you put it like that.” Anthony and Ian both paced nervously around the room. Showtime.

"Hello." Anthony and Ian announced "Hi, my name is Gavin." A nervous voice echoed in the distance "I’m Ian and this is Anthony." Ian replied. All three people looked back at each other scared of what was going to happen. Suddenly, a muffled voice could be heard behind a wall. They all put their ears on the wall to hear. The person said: "Darling, I love you so much but this has to be done… I know this is soul destroying but I am doing this for you and Phoebe… Good luck." A figure that kicked the door down in anger. "Hello?" The figure asked "We’re over here." Anthony replied "Hi, I’m Phillip" Phillip replied "We know." Anthony, Ian and Gavin replied "I’m sorry… who are you?" Phillip asked Gavin "You don’t recognize me?" Anthony, Ian and Phillip all shook their heads in wonderment "Achievement Hunter? Rooster Teeth? The fucking slow mo guys?" "No, sorry." said Ian "Anyway, is there anyone else?" When Anthony said that, the ground shook and the silence was broke. An executive from YouTube came from the scenery. "Holy, fucking shit. I’m going to be fucking you, Phillip Defranco, some rich bastard and this British guy, we’ve not heard of." Ian frightenly whispered "My car seats five… we could drive into a river." Phillip said while guilt-fully twitching. All five walked towards each-other. Anthony stuck his hand out: "To viral fame, no matter how short lasted."Anthony announced, to which the others collaborated. Gavin walked first, assuring his place on the wall. Phillip slowly followed. Ian then broke down crying, his life’s work was going to be destroyed and forever violated. Slowly, all four were on the wall. It begun with the sharp, piercing sound of the drill. Ian was first. The drill ripped open Ian’s ball-sack, causing a third hole. "Why did I agree to this?" Ian screamed "You wanted fame didn’t you?" The driller reassured "Cruel, resentful fate. Why do you punish those who just wanted to entertain." Phillip shouted while questioning life. Ian was then thrown down on to a table and gave him anesthetic: "Well then, pick a hole and f*ck him." The executive demanded "I’ll take the arse." Gavin said wearily while walking to Ian. "You were his friend, so you shouldn’t cause him any pain… I’ll take his scrotum hole." This left Anthony with Ian’s mouth. "Go!" The executive released. Gavin and Phillip followed the executive’s decision. Ian’s speech was slurred but the basics could be picked out: "F*ck… f*ck, f*cking sh*t… Go on Anthony, I’m waiting, we’ll be famous again." Ian told Anthony "No, it is 2015, we live in a society that is better than this, if the way we have fun leads to us being forced to fuck each-other, then I don’t want to live for some internet site." Anthony stated "What are you saying?" "I’m saying lean left." Ian was confused, he did not know what Anthony had planed in order for him to lean left. Ian complied, unaware of what was going to happen. Anthony freed a table leg from the table and ran towards the camera. The table leg stuck the executive, causing him to fall back on the floor. Anthony kept striking the executive screaming: "Why?!" After numerous strikes, the table leg shatters his jaw. "Holy shit" Ian screamed while staring in continuously at Anthony’s repetitive blows. Smash. Smash. Smash. Eventually, the blood drenched table leg crushed his brain stem in the process. The executive’s lifeless body twitched from the detachment of all noticeable signs of life. Anthony dropped the table leg in horrification and shivered at the very idea of what he had done. In what seemed like a lifetime, Anthony precariously stood up and faced Gavin and Phillip demanding: "Run."


End file.
